UNTITLED
by TimeFliesTimeDies
Summary: I haven't named this story yet, but I'm taking ideas for a name. Vegeta left Bulma after Trunks was born for some unknown reason and she needs to know. She finds out that Trunks has been seeing Vegeta for quite sometime now and she's not happy with it.


"Untitled"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters in any way, shape, form or fashion….I wish I did though.

**Chapter One**

Bulma stood outside of Orange Star Elementary School waiting on her son, Trunks, and his best friend Goten to get out of school so she could walk them back to Capsule Corp. where Goten would wait on Gohan to get done with school and his crime fighting to take him and Goten home.

She glanced at her watch as soon as the bell rang. Perfect time, eh? She watched several students passed by running to their own families or catching a bus, but she spotted Goten who was walking by himself.

"Goten?" she asked looking down at the adorable second grade student. " Where is Trunks?"

Goten shrugged his shoulder and responded, " I don't know. We were playing on the play ground during recess and some big man came and started talking to him and then, Teacher ran up to them to see what was going on. The big man started to fight with Teacher and he took Trunks and they both left."

Bulma's jaw dropped and remembered the mass amount of phone calls she had got earlier about that day. Now she wished she hadn't ignored them.

She cursed under her breath and Goten gasped. "Sorry Goten." She extended her hand down to him where he smacked the top of it gentley.

"Now," she started again. "Goten, what did this 'big man' look like?"

Goten quickly replied. " He was taller than you. He had big black hair, he looked man…..he looked like he need a cookie. Because a cookie makes everybody feel better, no matter how…."

"Goten." Bulma said patiently.

"Oh yeah! He wore a tight blue suit, white boots, and gloved." He finished and by this time, Bulma was very angry.

"VEGETA!!!" she yelled and everyone stopped to look at this woman. Bulma blushed and cleared her throat. "Come along Goten." She taking Goten's already extended hand.

"Want some ice cream?" she asked and the young boy smiled from ear to ear.

"Do you even have to ask?" He said happily quickening their walking pace.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh at Goten He had always reminded her of dead and life long best friend Goku. He looked exactly like Goku did when he was younger and acted similar as well. Bulma would catch her self at times trying to call Goten Goku.

They arrived at an ice cream parlor several minutes later. Bulma opened the door and watched adoringly as Goten bounded in before her. There wasn't many people in there, just a lot of older married couples. Bulma groaned softly as she looked at the menu her eyes becoming unfocused as she entered deep thought.

"What can I get you," an older gentleman asked Goten.

He opened his mouth to respond, but he shut it quickly looking to his best friend's mother for any sign of a limit. Bulma nodded her and Goten was quick to order a banana split/sundae with all ice cream flavors on it and Bulma just ordered a chocolate shake.

"My, my we have quite an appetite, don't we?" the ice cream worker said as he handed Goten his ice cream monstrosity to him. "Will that be it?" Bulma nodded and handed over her credit card as Goten went to a large table to sit down.

Bulma sat down across from him and sipped on her shake watching him. She couldn't help but think of Goku.

"Who's Vegeta?" Goten asked softly as well as curiously.

The question caught Bulma off guard and she didn't know what to say. She looked at the young half Saiyan warrior and shook her head slightly. He was curious and so full of questions….just like his father was.

"He's Trunks' daddy. He left us. He said that he didn't mean to start a family and that it wasn't for him. So he left us when Trunks was a year old, just before your mother had you." Bulma said looking down at the table. A tear hit the table and Goten sighed.

"It's okay, Miss Bulma." He said reassuringly getting up out his seat and walking over to give his second mother a great big hug. This caused Bulma to smile.

It wasn't until seven o' clock that Gohan came and picked up Goten. She smiled watching the boys take off on the Nimbus Cloud. She walked back into the empty house and she got cold chills. It was so quiet and empty. She sniffed and walked down on of the many long hallways and into a room that was empty. The only thing it carried were things that reminded her of Vegeta. She looked to her right to see a white lacy photo album on the floor and she bent down to pick it up. She opened it up and cursed at the words that were written in silver calligraphy, Bulma and Vegeta's Wedding. June 25.

She spent hours flipping through its many pages and looked at each picture. They were so happy then, well Vegeta looked like he wasn't too happy, but she knew he had been. They were both so in love. She blamed herself for every thing that went wrong in their three year long marriage. He had stopped sleeping in the same room with her, he didn't show any emotion, even when they were alone. He didn't touch her in anyway, he stopped looking at her.

Bulma slammed the book shut as she finally allowed the tears she had been holding back roll down her cheeks. Black tears from her mascara hitting the perfectly white cover of the album.

"Damnit Vegeta." She sobbed softly tossing the book against the wall. "Why did you leave me?" she called out hoping that walls would talk and give her the response that she waited seven year to hear. But sadly, reality is a bitch. They didn't responded. The only response she got was an eerie silence and the soft humming of the light.

"At least it's longer than most celebrity marriages."

* * *

That's it for right now. I'm sorry if paragraphs are messed up. Let me know. Be nice though. R&R!!! 


End file.
